Amnesiatic Love
by Obsessive Kabuto Fangirl
Summary: Aoshi found Kaoru unconscious in the forest, and takes her back to his house. A week later, she wakes up, and rnAoshi discovers that she has amnesia. Will he con her into believing that she is his? Or will he return her to her real true love,rnHitokirki B
1. A Walk in the Forest

Amnesiatic Love

Summary- Aoshi found Kaoru unconscious in the forest, and takes her back to his house. A week later, she wakes up, and

Aoshi discovers that she has amnesia. Will he con her into believing that she is his? Or will he return her to her real true love,

Hitokirki Battousai?

Chapter 1.

"Misao, just leave me alone, okay?" Aoshi Shinomori told her, walking away from the fiesty girl.

"But where are you going?" She asked him, grabbing his arm.

"None of your buisness. Get it through your head. I don't like you." He told her, shaking off her hand.

"Yeah, well, I don't like you, Either, Shinomori, but I do get worried." She bitterly answered. So the rumors were true.

"Don't worry. If I can take out Makoto Shishio, then I can handle a little walk." He answered just as bitterly and coldly.

"You aren't completely independent, you know. You need someone!" She screamed at her love. And with that, she ran out the door.

"Stupid girl." Aoshi muttered under his breath.

He walked out the front door, and quickly turned to a darkened path. Surely no one would be there. He could go there and

not be found. He'd head back to his home later this afternoon. Right now, he needed some time alone, thanks to Misao. He was almost to

his destination when he saw a bloody body laying about 20 feet in front of him. He walked up to the body, and discovered it was the body of

a woman he knew. It was Kenshin's friend, the teacher at the school. He picked her up. He figured he owed Battousai a favor, as he had

saved his life. He headed back in the direction he'd come from. And that was when he realized how beautiful she was. Her hair was raven black.

Her clothes hung in just the right places. 'no. She's battousai's. She's no better looking than Misao.' he told himself. But he couldn't stop staring at

her. He soon arived at the front door of his large home, and the door was locked. 'MISAO! OPEN THE DAMN DOOR RIGHT NOW!" He screamed.

"NOT UNTIL YOU ACCEPT ME!" She screamed back.

"Listen, I've got an unconscious girl out here. She needs help. And it's my house. Now let me in, or I'm getting the cops." He said.

"Fine." She bitterly answered.

He heard the door lock click open, and was greeted by Misao, who looked mad. But when she saw Kaoru, she freaked.

"What did you do to her!" Misao asked. Sometimes she wondered why she was in love with him.

"Me? I found her in the forest and brought her back, is what I did!" He yelled at her.

"Oh. Listen, put her upstairs in an empty bedroom, and start cleaning her cuts. I'm going to get Megumi-dono. She knows what do do.

She's a doctor." Misao answered. "And if you do anything to hurt her, I swear I'll kill you."

"I wouldn't hurt her. I owe Battousai a favor, is all. Otherwise I'dve left her." Aoshi answered. But he knew that wasn't true. He would've picked her up

once he'd seen how beautiful she was.

So was it good? Please review, and flames are welcome, that they are!(lol)


	2. Waking Up

Chapter 2

Aoshi did as Misao had told him to do and layed her on a bed in the bedroom adjacent to his. He covered her with blankets, an started cleaning the cuts on her face. He noticed that one of the cuts wouldn't stop bleeding. He knew, from experience, that you had to put pressure on a deep cut to stop it from bleeding. So he put the damp cloth on the cut, and put light pressure on it. Then she stirred. She opened her eyes, which wher blue, like his. They showed pain and confusion.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"What do you mean? I'm Aoshi." He said.

"Where am I?" She confusedly asked.

"My house. I found you in the forest by my house." He answered.

"Oh, but where'd I get all these cuts?" Enquired the young girl. She looked only about 17 or 18.

"I don't know." He answered her truthfully.

"How do you know me?" She asked.

"Through Battousai." He replied.

"Are you-" She asked, worried.

"No. I'm not. Shhhhhh. Don't talk. I'm here to help you. Just trust me." He told her.

"Okay." She answered. She layed back down, and allowed him to clean her cuts, and soon fell asleep again.

An hour later, he was done cleaning all her cuts. He supposed Megumi and Misao wouldn't be back for a day or two, so he kept her in bed.

"Aoshi!" The weak girl called. He walked upstairs.

"Yes?" He patiently asked.

"What's my name?" she asked.

"Kamiya Kaoru." He answered.

"Am I married?" She asked.

Aoshi sweated. He knew that she was in love with Battousai. But he was also in love with her. Should he answer truthfully and risk rejection? OR should he lie? "Uh, no. As far as I know, No." He answered.

"Oh. Then why are you helping me?" She asked him.

"Because uh, because, uh..." He stammered, trying to come up with a reason.

"You like me." She interupted simply.

"How d'you know that?" He teased, smiling for the first time in years.

"Because of the way you were stammering." She said, noticing his smile.

"I knew it." He said, laughing nervously.

"It's okay. I trust you." She answered.

"MEGUMI!" Misao yelled.

"What?" Megumi asked, irritated.

"Aoshi's got Kaoru, and she's hurt. Don't tell Kenshin, okay? He'd just freak. Just get your bag and hurry. You know where he lives. And don't worry. He'll be good to her." She told her friend.

"Okay." She said to the girl. "Are you okay with that?"

"Yeah." She bitterly ansered.

"Okay." Megumi said, sarcasm in he voice.

"Kaoru, I should tell you something. I've gotta be truthful." He told the girl.

"You haven't lied to me, have you?" She asked.

"No. But you oughta remember your past. You live in a dojo and teach people swordsmanship. Yahiko Miyoujin, Sagara Sanoske, Takane Megumi, and Himura Kenshin live with you-Kenshin and Sano as only friends." He told her.

"Well, if they're only friends, there's nothing wrong with you not telling me earlier. They both jumped when they heard the front door slam shut.

"AOSHI?" He head Misao Yell. "WHERE ARE YOU?"

"I'm up here." He answered. "And don't yell."

"Fine. Where's Kaoru. If you hurt her, I swear I'll-" She said, being cut off.

"He didn't hurt me. In fact, all he's done is help me." Kaoru said.

"Oh, then I suppose he told you lies of your past." She asked her.

"He told me about Kenshin, Sano, Yahiko, and Megumi. He told me about my parents. He told me about the dojo. He told me everything." Kaoru bitterly answered. She didn't like this girl.

"Did he tell you that he and Kenshin hate each others' guts?" She asked slyly.

"Yes." Kaoru answered.

"Then see you later, Aoshi. Because you obviously care more about her than you do me." She sobbed, running out the door, leaving it open.

"She likes you." Kaoru said, patting him on the back.

"I know. Thing is, she's a kid. She's thirteen, and I don't like her. I don't think I've ever felt as strongly about anyone, Kaoru."

"Me neither."She said, returning the hug.

How'dyou like it? I liked it. Wrote it during science and math class. Heh Heh. I hate those subjects and I hate those teachers. :(


	3. Sharing the Bed

Megumi ran up the stairs to her room and grabbed her black bag, then ran down the hall to Sano's room.

"Sano-kun, I'll be gone for a few days. I've gotta take care of a patient." She said. She ran to him, and he opened his arms so he could hold her.

"I'll miss you, fox lady." HE said. He pulled her into a passionate kiss, and held her tight for a few minutes before she said she had to go.

That night, when Aoshi thought Kaoru was asleep, he decided to take a long, relaxing bath to clear his mind. When Kaoru walked in nothing but a robe, he quickly grabbed one of the chenele cloths to cover himself.

"If I'd known that you needed to use the bathroom, Bur Hmt, I wouldn't have taken a bath. Gomen." He said. However, he didn't think she needed to use toe toilet.

"Arigato for your concern, Aoshi Kun, however, it's not the bathroom I need. I need you." She said. She slowly pulled off her robe, and walked to the tub.

Aoshi looked her up and down. Damn, she looked fine. 'No, she doesn't.' he told himself. 'Admit it, Shinomori, you've fallen for someone, and you can't help it.' he told himself. He didn't know what to think. "You're sure?" he asked her. He didn't want to rush things for her.

"Yes." she answered in her softest, most mysterious voice.

"Let's go to my bedroom, then, shall we?" He asnwered her.

" Let's." Kaoru said. She put on her robe and walked to her bedroom.

" Aoshi?" She called. He stepped from out behind the door and wrapped his arms around her. He got as close to her as he could, and started to kiss her neck. She started moaning in pleasure.

"Am I going too fast for you?" He asked.

"No." She told him.

"Glad." He replied.

Then they got into the bed and went to sleep...each dreaming of the other...

What did you think of this chapter? I liked it, particularily when he started kissing her neck...


End file.
